


Here I Am

by unmatterable



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Schmoop, pretty much all the characters from httyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmatterable/pseuds/unmatterable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all this time our time has come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make a schmoopy, happy making vid to cheer myself up & this show and this song were the first things that came to my mind...

**sources.** how to train your dragon 1, dragons: riders of berk, gift of the night fury, legend of the bone knapper dragon, book of dragons  
 **focus.** DRAGONS, hiccup, everyone  
 **music.** bryan adams - here i am (from the 'spirit stallion of the cimarron' soundtrack)  
 **download.** [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qwy4v4t7wt43goh/dragons_tearfuleye.avi)  
 **pass.** berk

original post [here](http://tearful-eye.livejournal.com/123390.html) & [on tumblr](http://mmhm-vids.tumblr.com/post/61910507753/after-all-this-time-our-time-has-come-here-i-am).

 

 

comments are adored <3


End file.
